Mission for Friend's Dream
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: A mission Chosen by CID officer for his Friend's dream... This mission contains risk of Life... will he become successful in that mission... We wish him best of luck
1. Abhijeet on Mission

After watching Abhijeet who is holding water pipe Daya started running behind him….. Abhijeet drop the pipe and started running….. They are running like small children….. Tarika comes near to Muskaan…. And both ladies share laughter…

Both move in side to arrange dinner… here Daya caught Abhijeet….. and punch him lightly….

Daya: ahhh….. (he is still holding Abhijeet)

Abhijeet: waha bhai punch muse mara and dard tuse ho raha hai….

He turns to see Daya….. Who is holding one hand on Abhijeet's wrist and second on his chest….

Abhijeet: Kisne bola tha dodane ke liye….. ab ho gaya na pain shuru….

Daya: abbey kuch nahi hua hai….. chalo ander muse bhuk lag rahi hai….

Abhijeet pat on his forehead…. Abhijeet and Daya move inside…. Seeing them both the ladies smile….

Muskaan: Dada aao diner ready hai….

Daya and Tarika saw questioning…. While Abhijeet smiled and take a chair to seat…

Daya: wah DADA kya bat hai….

Tarika: haan Dada…. Yeh acha hai…. chalo Daya tum bhi aa jao…..

Seeing all is settled between them all are happy…..

After the dinner all move towards their respective houses….

Abhijeet and Daya at Abhijeet's house…..

In the night Abhijeet got a call…. After hearing all he was shocked…..

Next Day morning in bureau….

Abhijeet come inside and directly went to ACP sir's cabin…. All are shocked….. but there is no one who can go inside and ask what's going on as Daya still on leave….. ACP sir gives him strict order to take rest….

The senior's meeting does not take too long…

After around 20 minutes Abhijeet came out he went to his desk keep his batch in the drawer and locks it…. Gives key to ACP and left the bureau…. It all happened in a minute time…. all the juniors are in shocked….

Muskaan make a call to Daya… Daya was shocked as Abhijeet keep his batch in drawer only when he went on some secret mission…. It's a habit of Abhijeet…..

After some movements Abhijeet enters in house….. Daya asked him about his mission… but in ans Abhijeet hug Daya…. and went to his room… He packed his bag….. and then came out…..

When Daya stops him… by blocking door…..

Daya: boss kaha ja rahai ho…..

Abhijeet: Daya mission hai….

Daya (looking in to Abhijeet's eyes) : ok…. Signal dete rehena…..

Abhijeet just nodded…. Daya give him a new sim card and Abhijeet just smiled…

Abhijeet: track mat karna…. Jarurat padegi toh tuse bula lunga…

Daya: Abhi….. khayal rakahna…. All the best….

Abhijeet: signals deta rahunga… Or haan aapana khayal rakhana…. Gadi mat chalana….

Daya: bhag dod se dur rehena…. Muskaan ki bate sunana…. Or Tarika ka khayal rakhana…. Ok boss sab ho jayega… Abhijeet just smile and once again hug Daya…..

Abhijeet then went out… he took cab….. he about to tell driver his destination but then decided to meet someone… he called that person and ask his location…. After hearing location he is satisfied….

A taxi stops at Tarika's house….. Abhijeet gets down and told taxi driver to wait for him…..

He went near the door rang the bell….

Tariks'a bhabhi open the door

Bhabhi: arre Abhijeet aap aayiye na…..

Abhijeet: haan woh muse…. (he hesitate)

Bhabhi: haan pata hai aap ko Tarika se milana hai na….. rukiye mai bulati hue….

Abhijeet: nahi woh… (he stops)

Bhabhi: kya hua…. Aap ko kuch chahiye kya…..

Tarika's Bhaiya came to help Abhijeet…..

Bhaiya: Arre tum bhi na samajti nahi ho….. Abhijeet tum jao under Tarika aapne kamare me hai…..

Abhijeet thanked him….. he avoid Tarika's bhabhi's teasing look…..

Abhijeet knocked on Tarika's room's door…

Tarika: darawaja khula hai under aajao

Abhijeet went inside…. Tarika is getting ready for bureau…. she is in formals…. She is looking herself in mirror…..

Tarika looks Abhijeet in mirror….. who is standing with his head down

Tarika turn and comes near to him

Tarika: Hmmmm toh Janab mission pe ja rahai hai…

Abhijeet does not say anything but look in to Tarika's eyes… Tarika shiver for a second…. But she composed

Tarika to herself: nahi Tarika tum ek cid officer ho or CID senior inspector ki girlfriend…. Agar tum kamjor padogi to Abhijeet bhi kamajor padega….. tumhe usski takad banana hai…. kamjori nahi…

Tarika: Kya hua Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet: Tarika….. he just come forward and hug her…..

Tarika pat one his back…. And then kiss on her forehead….

Tarika: best of luck…. Muse pata hai tum iss mission ko bhi kamayab karke lotoge…..

Abhijeet smiles and turn to go…. He reached at door and turn again…. Tarika still looking him…..

He just opens his arms towards her…. She runs and they hug again…. Abhijeet gives a lovely kiss on her lips and move out….

Here Muskaan enters in to Abhijeet's house…. As door was open… she search for Daya and Daya seating in Abhijeet's room…. He is looking at Abhijeet and His photo hanged on the wall of in front of bed….

Both are smiling… Muskaan enters and seat beside Daya… Daya give a glance to her….. with that glance she realized that something is pinching Daya inside…..

Muskaan turn his face and ask with eyes…..

Daya: Pata nahi Mussi per kuch galat lag raha hai…..Abhijeet ka aaisa jana muse kuch ajeeb lag raha hai….

Muskaan: Daya tum bhi toh ek CID officer ho or mission pe jana tumhare liye bhi kuch naya nahi hai….

Daya: Muskaan haan muse bhi pata hai Mission kya hota hai…. achanak se orders aate hai or jana padta hai….. per iss bar Abhijeet ka jana muse kuch ajeeb laga yeh mission usaka hai kisi ke orders se nahi aaya hai ussake pass…..

Muskaan Matlab or tumhe aaisa kue lagata hai…

Daya: Matalab yeh ki muse shak hai Abhijeet ne yeh mission khud khudke liye chuna hai….. Agar mission usse kisike order se mila hota toh aake bolata ki yeh Rwana bhi na…. ya jiske orders hai usse kosta…. Aapna ghusa dikhata… Per iss bar ek ajeeb sa sukun tha ussake jane mai….

Muskaan: Tum ACP sir se bat karo shayad….

Daya: nahi ussane kaha hai ki mai usse track na karu…. Woh signal dega…..

Muskaan: Kaise denge signal haan…..

Daya: woh secret hai….. (Muskaan make annoyed face) per kuch ajeeb hai….

Muskaan: Pata nahi Daya… per tumhe pata hai ki Dada kaha gaye hai…..

Daya: Nahi Muskaan yeh toh muse bhi nahi pata…..

**Authors note:**

**Where is Abhijeet…. Is Daya's thinking is write? Abhijeet went a mission which he choose for himself….. **

**What is the secret of Abhijeet's drawer? Why he locked it and handover keys to ACP?**


	2. Daya goes missing

In the night Daya was waiting for signal…. He is restless…. same time phone rings… Daya run and picked up the call…

Call ends in around 5 second… only Daya's one hallo… and that's all….

After that call, Daya become relax…..

After some time door bell rings….. Daya open the door…. Its Tarika… He looks at her… she is in tension….. its clearly shows from her face that she spend a hectic day schedule in bureau…. Daya can guess that new case is reported at bureau… But he is not aware about the reason….. Why Tarika comes to meet him that too so late in the night…..

He is stand still…. After looking this Tarika comes in by pushing him bit and settled on Sofa….

Daya realize his mistake so he went inside and back with cold water

Daya: yeh lo…. Or shant ho jao…

Tarika took it from his hand….. Then she closed her eyes to relax herself….. Daya went inside after 15 minutes he back with two mugs of coffee…..

Daya: Tarika

Tarika slowly open her eyes and: hmmmm

Daya gives a coffee mug to her

She feels bad that Daya make a coffee for her…. She also doesn't know why she suddenly drives towards Abhijeet's home when she knows that Abhijeet is not there… She came out from lab and started driving towards her house but unintentionally draw towards Abhijeets home…..

Looking her lost in thoughts…..

Daya: Tarika coffee thandi ho jayegi….. thodi bitter hai Abhijeet ne bataya tha tumhe bitter one pasand hai

Tarika took it and: Thanks Daya sachem issaki bohot jarurat thi…..

Daya: Abhijeet ko leke pareshan ho…..

Tarika just shook her head…..

Daya: Tension mat lo who thik hai… ussaka signal aaya tha…..

Tarika looks at Daya in questioning….

Daya: Hmmmm who secret hai…. Per tum tension mat lo jabhi muse lagega ki kuch galat hai mai ussaki help ke liye chala jaunga

Tarika: isska matlab tumhe pata hai ki who kaha hai

Daya: nahi abhi nahi pata per kya musaper thoda bhi bharosa nahi hai kya…..

Tarika: nahi Daya tumper pura yakin hai…

After that a deep silence in the room… after some time Tarika picked up her bag and

Tarika: Daya mai chalti hue….

Daya: haan chalo mai tumhe chod deta hue….

Tarika: nahi Daya tumhe drive ke liye mana kiya hai na….. tum aaram karo mai chali jaungi…..

Daya: aare nahi aaisa karte hai tum muse aapne ghar tak gadi me eke chalo….. aate waqt mai walk karte hue aa jaunga… thoda walk bhi ho jayega….

Tarika: arre nahi sacha me mai chali jaungi….

Daya: dekho Tarika tumhe muse Abhijeet ke hatho shahid hi karwana hai toh thik hai…..

Tarika smile….. they left the place in Tarika's Car….. She drives him towards her house… In journey they listening some songs which are their favorite…..

Tarika park her car…. Daya wished her good night and left the place…. Tarika move towards her home…..

Daya silently walking on road…. He puts his headphones in his ears….. he is walking silently…

Suddenly his phone beeps….. he watch it and node…. His eyes have something else… a satisfaction….. suddenly a person bangs on him…. The person fall on road…. Daya bend a bit and give hand to help that person…..

The person looks at Daya….. And grapes Daya's hand…. After this person left the place…..

Muskaan working on computer…. She is working on it since evening… now her eyes are tired…..

She look at her mobile…..

Muskaan to Tasha: Tasha…. Yaar pata hi nahi chala Daya ke 5 miss calls hai….. ab toh muh full gaya hoga….

Tasha: Muskaan tum chali jao mai yeh complete kar lungi…..

Muskaan: nahi Yaar chodo mai rukti hue warna kal ACP sir subah subah dat denge…..

Tasha push Muskaan out and say bye to her…

Muskaan comes out from bureau get….. She shock to watch Daya in front of gate…

They start walking…..

Daya: Hi

Muskaan: tum yaha…..

Daya: haan tumse milne ka dil kiya toh aa gaya…..

Daya put his hand on Muskaans waist… They start waking…

Muskaan telling him all the work she did… She is so excited….. Daya listening to her…..

He is almost silent….. after some time they reached at Muskaan's house… Muskaan about to enter at that movement Daya pulled her….. he hugged her….. She was shocked as Daya never did it at public place…. Also feel something wrong…..

Muskaan: Kya bat hai Daya…..

Daya: Kuch bhi toh nahi…. Bas thoda akela mehsus kar raha hue…..

Muskaan: sab thi hoga Daya…. tumm join karlo CID tum behetar mehsus karoge…..

Daya does not respond just wish her good night and left place in hurry…..

In the night Muskaan called Tarika… Both talks on some random matters after some time

Tarika: Muskaan Daya ko shaant karo woh kuch Jada hi pareshan hai….

Muskaan: Tarika jaanti hue mai per kya karu… meri shamat thodi na aayi hai… dupeher se yahi haal hai… tab se samaja rahi hue….. aagar maine ab kuch kaha na toh muse phone se nikal ke jhapad laga dega…..

Tarika gives faint smile and Muskaan too…..

In the morning Muskaan goes to see Daya at Abhijeet's house….. But shock to see it lock….

Tarika comes to bureau where Muskaan is already present with others….. She glances at Muskaan who nodded towards her…..

Bothe move inside ACP's cabin….. ACP looks at both

ACP: Tarika Muskaan kya bat hai tum dono yaha….

Tarika: sir woh Hume aapse Abhijeet or Daya ke bareme puchane nahi…..

ACP: Abhijeet or Daya ke bareme kue kya hua…..

Muskaan: sir woh…. Woh hum janana chahte the ki woh dono kaha hai…..

ACP: Abhijeet ne kaha hai ki woh kahi personal kam se jana chahata hai… toh usse hafte bhar ki chute chahiye… or Daya woh toh already chuti pe hai…..

Bothe girls are shocked with this answer…..

Both tell ACP about yesterday and ACP also get shocked…..

He tried boths no.. but its switched off…..

ACP: dono ne no badala diye hai…

Muskaan remember something and

Muskaan: sir kya hum Abhijeet sir ka drawer kholke dekhe shayad ussame kuch ho…

ACP sir gives key to Muskaan….. all gathered around Abhijeets drawer….. they open in it…..

But not able to found anything….

**Author's note:**

**What is the secret of the close envelop….. Is Abhijeet and Daya are on same mission….. why ACP is also unaware about DUO's secret mission…..**


	3. Its Hight time

**Sorry Friends today's updates are short but can't help it:**

All are searching whole drawer but no use… Suddenly Vivek look in to waist bin….. He found a blank envelop in it…. He checked it but does not found any name or any other sign on it….. So he decided to throw it again but ACP sir stops him and ask to give that envelop….. Vivek gives is to ACP sir…

ACP: yeh envelop yaha kaise aaya or isspe na kisika naam hai oe na hi pata….. yaha tak ki iss pe kisi post office ka stamp ya courier wale ka nishan bhi nahi hai… Isska matlab hai isse kisene yaha khud dala hai…. per Abhijeet to kal se yah nahi hai toh kisane dala hoga….. tum me se kisi ne dekha hai isse pehele….

Everybody node as no…..

ACP think for a while….. he ask Vivek to tune on CCTV recordings for last night…. Vivek did it…..

All are watching it in fast forward….. Recording shows 4 am time… suddenly something unusual thing happened… ACP orders to play in normal mode…

They can see that one person peep from door and then enter…..Its dark in bureau so they not able to see face but they can recognised that person... Its Daya….. Everybody shock to see him peeping like this….

Daya silently enter in too bureau….. He went toward Abhijeet's desk and open drawer he does not require light to recognised Abhijeet's desk… Daya has duplicate key of Abhijeet's drawer with which he opens the drawer and then check it… he found that envelop….. first he check that envelop and then open it….. Her takes out paper from it throw that envelop and put that paper under table lamp… He on it and start reading…. Then fold that paper and keep that in his jeans back pocket and leave from bureau….

Vivek: Sir yeh toh Daya sir hai… woh yaha kya kar rahai hai woh bhi aaise choror ki tarah… or Inhone woh paper liye?... Akhir kya tha unn paper me

ACP: Vivek or ek sawal hai ki yeh envelop yaha kue hai…

Muskaan: sir matlab

ACP: Muskaan Daya ek detective hai… Ek kabil CID officer… agar woh chupke se yeh papers leke jana chahta toh iss envelop ko yaha chodke jane ki galti kabhi nahi karta… agar ussane aaisa kiya hai isska matlab hai iss me koi na koi bat jarur hai…

All are agree on this point...

Acp to Tarika and Muskaan: tum dono ko kuch pata hai toh abhi bol do…..

Both girls say no…..

ACP: thik hai…. Tarika iss envelop ko lab leke jao or dekho issme kuch milta hai kya…..

Tarika left the place….

ACP tells other to concentrate on the case reported yesterday… and do not revile the fact that two CID snr inspectors are missing…

So others started with work….

After some time ACP left the bureau…. Tasha comes towards Muskaan…..

Tasha: Muskaan sach me tumhe nahi pata ki Daya sir kaha hai….

Muskaan (in sad tone): Tasha yahi toh bat hai ki Daya muse kuch bhi bina bataye aaise chala ghaya…

Tarika who just entered (she is also looking sad): or Abhijeet bhi muse bina bataye kisi mission pe chala gaya hai…..

Cid team got a imprint on that envelop which says that there is something in that envelop which is related to Roha…..

ACP murmured to himself: yeh Abhijeet ki Maa ki jamin hai waha Roha me….. matlab Abhijeet waha gaya hai…. per kue…

Three days after from the day Daya was missing…..

An evening Tarika and Muskaan got message that if they want to see Daya alive they have to come together at old fort…..

Both girls left bureau in hurry… When they are about to enter in Tarika's car….. One van comes near to them in bullet speed snatch both girls in side and left the palace in same speed…

It happened right in front of CID bureau…. Security on gate informs this incident to ACP…

All are in tension….. Waiting for both kidnappers call (one Daya's kidnappers who send message to Tarika and Muskaan and 2nd kidnappers who kidnapped both girls)

ACP told them to find out the details of the number from which girls got that message…

But its useless that number is now not in use and name and address given to telephone are wrong….

Now what to do whole team patting their heads…

**Author's Note:**

**Will CID team able to find DUO and girls….. Where DUO are…. Will DUO able to save their girlfriends…**

**Please comment…..**


	4. Abhijeet at ROHA

**Sorry for Late updates... Please review I am not getting any encouragements to write further**

Abhijeet move out from Tarika's house…. There something stressful in his hearts….

Abhijeet to himself: I am sorry Tarika per muse bhi nahi pata iss mission me mai jinda rahunga ya nahi….. per ek CID office honeke nate muse yeh karna hi paega…..

He move out and get inside the Taxi… He told taxi driver to move at Nirav Travel agency… He takes out his SIM card from his phone and inserts the new one which is given by Daya…..

At Nirav Travel agency….. Abhijeet gets down with his bag… its afternoon now….. he went inside and

Abhijeet to manager: Mangu hai kya…..

Manager: haan ander hai mai abhi bulata hue usse…..

Mangu came outside….. Abhijeet gives signal to him…..and they both move out….. Mangu takes him to a shabby place…. When he changes his get up… Put some extra make up… now no one can guess that he is the CID SNR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET….. Mangu give him key of Bike and a bus ticket…..

Mangu: Sahab bus se Roha jao or bus depot ke right side pe ek chai ki stall hai…. woh bhai hai aapna…. Woh aap ko bike bhi dila dega or unnn ladko se bhi mila dega…

Abhijeet: thanks Mangu….

Abhijeet took bus and reach at Roha….. When he reached at his destination, he gets down from BUS and move to tea stall…..

Abhijeet: Bhaya thoda thanda garam pani toh pilao….(it's a code word so that Mangu's bhai can recognised Abhijeet)

One man came out from stall….. and gives signal to Abhijeet…. Abhijeet started walking behind that Man….. Man took a lane which is silent….. One bike was parked there….

Man: sahab yeh rahi aap ki bike….. woh ladake roj rat ko kariban 12 ya 12.30 ko aate hai bus stop pe…. Aap tabhi aana….

Abhijeet node and ask for a place where he can stay for some days…

Man gives him an address of a hotel…..

Abhijeet on bike move to that hotel…. He book one room and move in it….. He check the time its 9.00 pm

Abhijeet to himself: Abhi mere pass 4 ghante hai…. he move inside wash the makeup get fresh and then came out…. He again put make up and moves out for diner…..

Roha is a small place lots of houses are there but no big hotels… he is searching some place where he can get some food….. Suddenly he sees a bar cum restaurant…..

He enters inside and took table at corner… he is watching every person keenly

One waiter comes near to him: Sahab kya lau

Abhijeet: Roti or sabaji haan sath me tarake wali daal (when he gives order of Tarake wali daal a smile comes on his face he remind when Daya and He went to a restaurant….. It's a time when just Abhijeet started seeing Tarika….

Flash back

Abhijeet and Daya enters in to restaurant

Daya: Boss bohot bhuk lag rahi hai…..

Abhijeet: Tum jara nayi baat karo Daya…. her do ghante bad yahi dialog marte ho….

Daya: kya karu boss tasty khana toh milta hi nahi hai na…..

Abhijeet: iss restorant ko try karo yaha ka khana bohot tasty hai…..

Daya: acha tumhe kaise pata

Abhijeet: woh ek do bar aaya hue mai yaha

Daya: Boss akele…. mere bager

Abhijeet: nahi akela nahi

Daya: oohhhhooo Samaj gaya Tarika ke sath…..

Abhijeet blush on Daya this sentence….

Water comes and asks for the order…..

Daya: Roti or Sabaji or haan jeera rice or sath me

Abhijeet instantly: Tarika wali dal

Waiter got shocked…. Daya also shocked but he manage himself

Daya: kya bol rahai ho boss…. He started laughing….

Abhijeet give angry look to Daya and correct himself: Tarake wali Daal

Return from flash back…. Still a smile on Abhijeet's face…. Suddenly he remember some thing….

Abhijeet to himself: arre Daya ko signal dena toh reh hi gaya…

He took out his mobile dial a no. it's only for some seconds… and then Abhijeet said Hello and cuts the call….

Waiter comes with order….

Waiter: arre sahab kuch pine ke liye nahi lenge….. yaha sab milta hai….

Abhijeet: nahi mai nahi pita…

Waiter: Sahab naye ho kya yaha pe

Abhijeet look carefully to waiter (He thinks) Yeh kam ka banda hai… : Haan bhai naya hi hue….

Waiter: Shock nahi rakhate ho sahab

Abhijeet: arre waise toh sare shock hai per nayi jagah pe…

Waiter: aare sahab yeh banda hai na sab kuch manage karke dega aapko….

Abhijeet keenly look him…. And then give Smile…..: Yaha ganja kaha milega bhai…

Waiter: arre sahab kya ganja yaha gog milti hai gog

Abhijeet: kya bat kar raha hai yaar sach me

Waiter: haan sahab chahiye toh bolo…

Abhijeet arre kue nahi….. arrange kar sakte ho….

Waiter: Aaaj rat 11 baje kala choki ke yaha pe ek khali jamin hai…. Viky bhai ke aadde se famous hai waha pohoch jana sab milega….. per rokada rajhana udhari nahi chalti…

Abhijeet gave him 50 Rs eat his dinner and left the place…..

He return to hotel its 10 pm he still have 1 hr to relax… he went to room he took out his gun and put it in his bag…..

Then he again went down reach at Kala choki…. He checks the pace and found some shabby houses on his land….. He compose his anger and park the bike….. he silently move towards that place….. he is searching for Viky…. When he is passing threw a door he heard some voice from inside

A girl: Viky ab humra business dodne laga hai…. ab thoda or area aapne under lana padega…..

Viky: haan soniya kue nahi….. ab dekhati rehena….. yeh Viky kya kya karta hai…. Soniya comes out…. Abhijeet hide himself… after Soniya leaves the place….. Abhijeet went inside… after some fight…. Viky was knocked down….. He was dead… Abhijeet make noise intentionally…

Soniya rush towards the place….. She bangs on Abhijeet near door….. Abhijeet hold her softly…..

Abhijeet: janeman jara sambhalke…..

Soniya push him and went towards Viky to check him…. Abhijeet mean time sleeps from that place…..

**Authors note **

**Mission Started… Now what will be Abhijeet's next step… Is Soniya kidnapped Daya to trap Abhijeet….. or she Kidnapped Muskaan and Tarika….. or There is somebody else behind all this…..**


	5. Daya's Mission

**Sorry for Late updates... was busy in some personal work...  
**

Abhijeet move in hurry... Now he doesn't want to meet that waiter again...

Its 11 clock… Now he has an hour to do next planning…. He decide to hide at nearby place and watch what is the reaction of Soniya but after seeing 15 biker riding towards that area he drop that idea…

First step of his mission is completed… Vicky is dead but he knows very well that Viky is nothing but just starting…. There are many more to come…..

He decide to go to hotel and take some rest….

Its an hour after that movement…..

Abhijeet standing at bus stand lying on bike… He is relax as he know what will be his next step… a painful journey is going to be start in while…

16 bikes ride in that area… The leader comes near to Abhijeet and stop bike a few inches away from Abhijeet…

Abhijeet keenly watching at that biker…. Same time the one other biker comes near and stop at Abhijeet's back side…..

The other biker gets down and comes near to Abhijeet…..

Biker: Naam kya hai tumhara

Abhijeet: rocky

Lead biker gets down from bike and removes his helmet…. Abhijeet shock to see Soniya as a leader of the biker…

She takes out her gun and pointed on Rocky... order other guy check Rocky…..

He did not find anything as Abhijeet does not carrying his gun…. Soniya comes near to Rocky and pointed her gun on his head….. Rocky just give her a teasing smile… Soniya in anger push Rocky…. Rocky fell on the ground…. He gets up and

Rocky: Darling thoda dhire….

Soniya make bang on Rocky's head and he become unconscious….. The all bikers take Rocky and his bike with them…..

One man hides inside tea stall watch all this…. He is none other than Mangu's brother…

He calls Mangu and told everything….. Mangu immediately move out and meet Daya at rode(the person bang on Daya at rode)…..

Its 1.30 Daya returning from Tarika's house…

He bang on Mangu… Mangu fell down….. Daya grab his hand and help her to get up…

Daya: kya Mangu kaisa hai haan….. yaha kya kar raha hai….

Mangu: Sahab mai toh thik hue per Abhijeet sahab ki jan ko khatara hai….

He told Daya everything…

Daya: try to call Abhijeet but waist as his phone is switch off

Daya make his mind and he ask Mangu to give every detail…

Mangu told him that two days back Abhijeet gave this work to Him…. Abhijeet wants to know about the activate Drug Racket in Roha… Roha has a sea shore so by that way its very easy to transport drugs from one place to other…

Mangu has information that Viky is only a small part main head of this gang is someone else….. Mangu also inform Daya that he arrange a bike and bus ticket for Abhijeet…

Daya finally decide to go in search of Abhijeet….

Before that he meet Muskaan…..

Daya hired a motor boat to reach at Roha… He start his journey with at early morning with that boat and driver… When he is about to reach at Roha beach he saw his watch its 11.30

When they are away from sea shore he saw one boat is parked there and someone is throwing something in sea…..

He look carefully he can see it's a man's body… After throwing that body in water…..the boat moves away….. Daya drive in water and bring that body out… He checks the pulse the man…. Man is unconscious… Daya grab that man and try to make him in conscious…...

After some time…. man comes in his sense….

Man: Daya tum yaha

Daya: haan mai yaha….. per tum iss halat mai yaha kaise…

Man: chod Daya… lambi kahani hai…. thaks tune meri jaan bacha li….

Daya: Dilip kaisi bate kar rahai ho… yeh mera farz hai….

Dilip: Daya yaha bohot badi gadbad hai…

Here in Mumbai….

Vivek and Fredy moving on Vivek's bike…they reach in front of a house….

Vivek: Fredy sir ACP sir ne hume yaha kue bulaya hoga…..

Fredy: Vivek pata nahi shayad kuch bohot jaruri bat hogi…..

They move inside where they shock to sea Tasha Muskaan and Tarika already present….

ACP and Daya came out with Dilip….. all settle on the couches…

Dilip: Mera Naam Dilip hai or mai Mumbai ki undercover cops ka hissa hue….. mai Mumbai ke drug mafiya ki talash mai unnki gang mai shamil hogaya or usska picha karte karte Roha pohoch gaya….. per waha unhe musaper shak hogaya or unnhone muse marne ki koshish ki….. Agar Roha ke drugs ke pure channel ko pakad na hai toh hume Viky ko pakadna hoga….

Daya: ab aaisa nahi hoskata….

ACP: tumhara matlab kya hai Daya…..

Daya: Sir Abhijeet ne Viky ko mar diya hai Viky is dead now…

Vivek: Sir ek bat abhi bhi guldaste mai hai uss envelop me tha kya…

Daya: Vivek….. uss envelop mai Abhijeet ki will thi ussa pagalne sari property including woh Roha wali jamin mere naam kar di hai….. (A faint smile appears on Tarika's face)

Muskaan: per Daya Dadane achanak se yeh will kue banayi…..

Tarika: Muskaan Abhijeet ki Roha wali jamin bohot salo se khali padi hai….. toh uss jamin ko inn drugs mafiya ne aapna adda bana liya….

Daya: Jab Abhijeet ne woh jamin bechane ke liye nikali tab usse iss drugs mafiya ke bareme pata chala or issi liye Abhijeet ne yah mission aapne hath me liya…

Tasha: per ab Abhijeet sir kaha hai…

Daya: Abhijeet ab Soniya yane Viky ki partner ke kabjeme hai…

Tarika: Daya hume usse bachana hoga…. Patina hi ussane usski kya halat…..

Daya: Daro mat Tarika… Soniya Abhijeet ka kuch nahi bigad sakti…. Hmmmm ab hume kuch karna toh hoga hi…

Fredy: per kya…

Daya: Abhijeet muse usse track karne se mana kiya hai…. per tumhe nahi….. tum usse track karte raho… ussaki ghadi ka GPRS on hona chahiye…

Fredy noded as yes…

ACP: Hume ab Abhijeet ki madat karni hai woh bhi usse bina bataye…. Kue ki usse toh hum khabar nahi pohocha sakte…..

Daya sir mai aaj hi roha ke liye nikata hue…..

ACP: nahi Daya aaise nahi….. hume bhi isse ek mission ki tarah lena hoga…

**Authors note:**

**What will be the mission planed by ACP sir? And who kidnapped both girls in between the mission?**


	6. Mission sucessful

**Friends here is a very long update**

Rocky slowly regain his consciousness…..

He was in a close room….. Bit shabby… He is confused as he is not tied… he is lying on bed… He remains silent for some time….. Suddenly someone opens the door….. Soniya enters with some food stuff….

Soniya: Yeh lo khalo…..

Rocky: pyaar se janeman….

He role his eyes on Soniya's face…..

Soniya: aapni harkdose baj aa jao….. boss ka oder hai iss liye jinda ho….. mera bas chalta toh tumhe wahi goliyo se bun deti…..

Rocky gets up….. and seat on the bed…

Rocky: Sweet heart….. iss tarah aapne chahne wale ko marne ki bat karna achi bat nahi hai…

Soniya give a degusting look to him and move out…. Rocky laugh inside…

Daya reach to Abhijeet's house….. Two men grab his from beside and one from front gives him chloroform…

Daya unconscious fall on floor…

They grab him and take him with them

Here Vivek who are spying Daya called ACP sir and tell him what happened with Daya…..

Next day morning at Roha

Rocky was lying on bed…. He is enjoying a small nap….. Suddenly door got open, two black mask men enter and come towards Rocky they followed by Soniya…

Soniya: Chalo boss ne bulaya hai….

Rocky: Pyaarse bolo toh hi chalunga…..

Soniya took out gun and pointed to him…. Ab chaloge na

Rocky: ab toh bikul nahi chalunga

Soniya: yaha se ghasit te hue leke jaungi mai tumhe

Rocky: koshish karke dekha lo…..

Two masks men grab him….. Rocky give them hard punches and push them out from that room…. He locks the door from inside…. And turn

Rocky: kue janeman ab kya khayal hai…

Somiya: mere pass mat aana warna goli tere sine ke par kar dungi…..

Rocky: arre janeman kue goli barbad kar rahi ho…. Badi mehengi hai yeh….. uhi has ke bol do hum toh aaise hi mar jayenge…..

Soniya frustrated now but she can't shoot Rocky as boss order her to keep him alive….. She made her mind

Soniya: Rocky dear please chalo tumhe boss ne bulaya hai… (She tries to speak as sweet as she can)

Rocky: Haaye mar jawa….. itna hi ache se pehele bola hota ton kitana acha hota….. chale janeman

Soniya and Rocky move out from that room….. Mask men are still standing there….. They start follow them…

They enter in to a lavish dining hall….. a man in white suit is seating on the host chair…

Man: welcome Rocky welcome…..aao aaj humare sath breack fast karo

He offers a seat to Rocky….

Man: waise tum soch rahai honge ki tumne mere aadami ko mara or fir bhi mai tumhari mehman nawaji kar raha hue….. aaia kue

Rocky: nahi mai aaisa bilkul nahi soch raha hue kue ki mai janta hue ki tere jaise innsan sirf aapne fayade ke liye jite hai….. Rocky tere liye khara tha… police ussake bareme jan chuki thi toh tu toh usse khatam karne hi wala hoga….. maine bas usse jaladi uppar pohocha diya… or muse aani gang me shamil karke tum Rocky ki jagah dena chahta hai iss liye tumne muse yaha bulaya…..

The man is shocked but he composed himself…..

Man: kafi samajdar ho kya chahiye tumhe meri iss offer ke badleme…

Rocky: paisa or Soniya…..

Man: Soniya woh kue…..

Rocky: Bas aapna dil aagay hai usaape…

Soniya: bewakuf hai tu aapni mout ko sath me rakhana chata hai…..

Man by eyes only signal Soniya to control

Man: Soniya humre dhande me jasbato ke liye koi jagah nahi hai…. toh behtar hoga ki tum bas aapne kam se kam rakho…..

Soniya was disagreeing but she can't do anything….

Same time a mask man enters…..

Mask man: Boss aapka consignment aa gaya hai

Boss: acha leke aao usse yaha…

Mask Man said yes boss and leave

A girl in tight jeans and shirt enters with two more masks men… Soniya goes near to her and check her… After taking her gun in to custody Soniya allow her to enter in dining room…..

Boss: kon ho tum…..

Girl: aapka consignment

Boss: ohhh really

Boss goes near to that girl and put his hand on her waist…. Girl bit her own lip in anger but does not show it on her face… on her face she is smiling… Rocky look keenly…. He noticed that lip biting…

Beside the Boss one mask man also move in anger towards boss…. But the other masked man put hand on his shoulder to console…

Rocky: janeman yeh kya chakkar hai

Boss: Rocky yeh janane ki jarurat tumhe nahi hai….. tum jao aram karo Soniya tumhe tumhara kamara dikah degi…..

Suddenly phone rings…..

Boss signals Soniya to picked up the phone

Soniya listen the phone call….

Soniya: Boss bohot badi gadbad hai… Mumbai ke aapke partner ko khabar mili hai ki CID Mumbai ke kuch officers yaha aa chuke hai….

Boss: CID Mumbai ke officers yaha… Rocky dhundo unhe muse woh chahiye jinda ya murda… issase pehele ki uss undercover cop ki tarah woh humare raaj ko janane me kamiyab hogaye toh hum barbad ho jayenge…..

Soniya: boss fikar karne ki jarurat nahi hai….. apke Mumbai ke partner ne CID Mumbai ke ek officer Daya ko kidnapped kiya hai or woh usse leke bohot hi jald Roha pohochane wale honge…

Rocky is still after listening to that news… He tries to compose himself….

Here Daya comes in to consciousness….. he is bonded with a rope on chair….. two men are there…

One of them takes a glass of water and empty it on the face of Daya

Mask man 1: kon he woh officer joh Roha me humare gang ke piche hai…

Daya just smiled…..

They start beating him….. Daya closed his eyes….. he knows this will happened to him….. but they don't know what is the strength of Daya… Mask men after seeing no reaction from Daya got frustrated….. Daya open his eyes and smile again….. he is full with wounds some are blinding … A man in white suit comes in side with a man….

Man in white: Kya bataya issne

Mask man 2: boss kuch nahi bol raha hai muh pe lock lagake betha hai…..

The other man: hmmm iss lock ki chabi lani padegi

Man in white: matlab kya hai tumhara Shekhar

Shekhar: Sir hume issaki girlfriend ko uthana hoga or sath sath isske dost ki girlfriend ko bhi….

Sir: bohot achi idea hai Shekhar leke aao dono ko…..

Daya in ager try to move but mask man bang on his head and he become unconscious again…..

Here Rocky passing in anger….. He cannot show his anger and also not able to send any message to his team as he is under observation….. CCTV cameras Mobile trackers all are working him…

Soniya enters: Kya bat hai Rocky pareshan ho kahi woh CID officer tum hi toh nahi ho na…..

Rocky: haan hue toh kya karogi jaaneman…

Soniya laugh: Rocky acha majak kar lete ho….. waise bhi ek bar woh Daya yaha aajaye toh woh khud hi bata dega ki woh usaka sathidar kon hai…

Rocky just smiled…

In evening when Daya regain his consciousness he saw Muskaan and Tarika lying on the floor in unconscious way…

Sir enters in to that Room with Shekhar…..

Here Rocky is standing beside Boss…..

Rocky: Boss hume jalad se jald uss CID wale ko pakadna hoga…..

Soniya enter with girl who comes in the morning…..

Soniya: Boss Rocky sahi keh raha hai….. Aap Mumbai Phone karke uss Daya ko yaha bulayi jald se jald….

The girl comes in front….. mera bhi yahi khayal hai

The girl goes near to boss…. And forward her hand: Shayala

Boss grabs her hand and pulls her near to him: Hello Shayala tum keheti ho toh kue nahi…..

Boss signal Soniya to call at Mumbai….. Soniya dial a number and give phone to boss…..

Here in front of Daya, Sir about to order his man to beat Daya and ask him the same question but the phone ring disturbs him… he picked up the call….. he listen the phone call and

Sir: Thik hai hum pohochate hai

Sir cuts the call and: Shekhar humare chalene ka intajam karo hum boat se Roha jayenge… inn teeno ko bhi sath me leke chalo…..

In the boat Daya was tied on the chair…. Sir is seating in front of Him…

Sir gets up and moves aside where Muskaan and Tarika are tied up… He tray to touch Muksaan and Daya shouts: Dur reh ussase waran tere hath jagah pe nahi rakhunga…

Sir laughs and: Shekhar sach me yeh lock toh khul gaya…. Achi chabi hai… Rohit dekhega toh fida ho jayega…. (Rohit the name of the boss)

Here on private seashore Rohit is waiting for Sir

Rohit seating on a king type chair beside him Shayala was seating…. Rocky was standing near to Soniya….. Two masks men are standing beside them….. A boat arrived…

Sir came out and waves his hand towards Rohit….. Rohit gets up and move towards sir

Rohit: Vikram yaar kaise ho tum….

Vikram: Bas majeme…..

Behind Vikram Shekhar came out…..

Soniya shook hand with Shekhar and introduce Rocky to him…

(Just to remind Abhijeet did a makeup so well that nobody can guess him as Abhijeet)

Rohit: Vikram woh konsa CID officer hai pata chala…

Vikram: Nahi yaar uss Daya se bohot pucha but koi fayada nahi…..

He looks at shekhar and Shekhar orders others to bring Daya….

Two Masks men dragging Daya as His hands and legs are tight….

After seeing Daya full in wound Rocky feels pain but he hide it well only his eyes have some reflexation…..

Daya was looking each person keenly… he notices pain in Rocky's eyes and Smiled…

Vikra: tere liye or do tofe leke aaya hue…..

Other two masks men comes with Tarika and Muskaan….. Both are in conscious stage now…

After looking Daya, full in wounds…. Muskaan try to reach at Daya….. but Vikram pull her and Push her towards Rohit….

Rohit grabs her and Muskaan give a hard kick to him….. Rohit in pain push her down….. Daya still struggling with his nodes so that he can free himself…

Rocky come forward and grab Muskaan….. Although he is showing roughness in his catch is so gentle that Muskaan does not get hurt… Muskaan is shocked….. She looked at Daya…. and Daya give assuring glance…

Muskaan also behave like she is trying getting free herself… Rocky hand over Muskaan to Shayala…

Here Rohit move towards Tarika… This time he is care full…. He is about to touch Tarika….

And Rocky takes his gun and Put it on Vikram's head… Muskaan whose hands are free now rush towards Daya and make him free….. Daya grab Rohit the Mask men of Rohit takes care of Mask men of Vikram…

Soniya try to grab Rocky but get a slap from shayala….

Muskaan after that move towards Tarika and make her free mean time Daya gives a slap to Rohit so Rohit is on the floor….. and grab Shekhar….. Rocky giving punches to Vikram….. While Tarika and Muskaan giving slap food to Rohit…

Finally Rohit Vikram Soniya Shekar are on floor…

Rocky remove his makeup and move towards Daya give him an angry look….

Daya: arre mai thik hue yeh machar mera kya bigadenge….

Abhijeet pat on his shoulder and move towards Tarika and grab her…. Muskaan give a space to Abhijeet and move towards Daya…. Daya grab her by waist…..

Here two masks men remove there mask one is Vivek and second is Fredy…. Vivek move near to Shayala… She gives quiet smile to Vivek and Vivek remove mask on her face she is non other than tasha…

Three couples are lost in each other…..

While Fredy call to ACP sir

Fredy: Sir mai aakele inn sab ko nahi la sakta aap team ko bhejiye….

ACP: Fredy tumhara dimag toh thik hai tum aleke kaha ho….

Fredy want to speak something where Abhijeet takes mobile from him and cut the call all burst in to laugh…..

**Author's Note**

**Friends as per me the story ended here but I think so many of you are confused... If confusion is still there I will write a summary as a next chapter**

**Please comment and tell me if u want summary**


	7. Clearification

To clarify confusion

Here is the list of incidence happened:

1. Abhijeet went on mission

2. Same day Abhijeet as Rocky enter in to Roha and kill Viky

3. Soniya kidnapped Rocky and informs Rohit

4. Here Mangu's Bhai inform Mangu about Abhijeet's kidnapping

5. Same day night Mangu informs Daya…

6. Daya after meeting Muskaan left for Roha (2nd Day morning)

7. Here Rocky is kept under observation in conscious situation in Rohits House

8. Daya reach at Roha and insidently meat with Dilip an undercover cop and return to Mumbai

9. Daya in from Cid Team about Abhijeet's Mission

10. an CID tem plans a mission…. According to which Vikram got information about CID offer reach to Roha he kidnapped Daya

11. 3rd Day morning Rocky successfully enters in to Rohit's gang

12. Daya got torched by Vikram but he does not open his mouth

13. Vivek Tasha and Fredy reach to Roha by changing their identity

14. In the Evening Vikram kidnapped Muskaan and Tarika

15. 4th Day All team gather at private seashore of Rohit and Mission Sucessfulll…..

**Next part will be updated soon…. Till then Enjoy…. **


End file.
